Real Men wear Pink
by Mitsukai Tacchi
Summary: Is Kim Kibum really as happy as he seems always dressed in pink? When the torture of always looking like a girl finally gets to him, he turns to his best friend for support. Cute and fluffy one-shot.


Real Men wear Pink

_Makeup, hairspray, more makeup, pink shirt, tight jeans, and more damn makeup._

Was I really that bad looking? Did I really need that much work just to look good? I had worked so hard throughout my trainee years; voice training every day, dance practice even on days off.

I wanted people to see me for me, Kim Kibum, the dancer that captivated the audience with his dance one moment and then dazed them with his voice the next.

But there I was, standing in front of our empty dressing room's full length mirror just glaring at myself. My thin legs were clad in tight, deep blue skinny jeans and I hated them. I had the curse of bearing the most feminine figure in the entire band and the pants only emphasized it. I wore a loose fitting camo jacket but, of course, I was also forced into a pink graphic T-shirt.

"God, Kibum, what's wrong with you? You look like you want to kill someone." Jonghyun said as he appeared in the dressing room's doorway.

"Nothing." I sighed and quickly analyzed his outfit in the mirror. He was wearing similar pants; though darker than mine they still held the same shape. The huge difference though, was that he actually looked like a guy. Even with his deep purple shirt and lavender jacket he looked one-hundred percent male.

"Something's bothering you, Mamabum. Spill it." He probed and walked forward to wrap his arms around my waist in an affectionate best friends hug, letting the door swing shut in the process.

"Just look at me!" I snapped and pulled away from him angrily. "I look like such a girl! Why am I always in pink? I swear that my shirt for the Replay music video was lighter than yours, and then my Love Like Oxygen shirt was baby pink, Jonghyun, baby pink! I am sick of being such a pretty face, I feel like no one can see past it anymore." By the time I was done my rant my eyes were filled with tears and my arms were outstretched, patiently waiting for the promised warmth of my brother's embrace.

"Man, Kibum I'm sort. I thought that you liked pink! Why didn't you say anything?" You asked and quickly wrapped me up in your protective hold. "You know that Jinki would have talked to our manager and told him that it needs to stop."

"It's not just that, Jonghyun." I cried and buried my face in his shoulder. "Everything about me is girly. Look at me, now! Dressed in pink and crying about it."

"Kibum." Jonghyun started but stopped when the dressing room door flew open.

Both of our heads snapped up to see Taemin standing awkwardly in the doorway, his hand still on the knob.

"Umm…" He mumbled uncertainly. "Minho is looking for you, Kibum."

"I'll be out in a few minutes." I sniffed and lifted a hand to wipe my tears away. "Mom's having a moment."

"Okay…" He replied and slowly backed out of the room with a concerned look on his face, closing the door in the process. A moment later the sound or running footsteps and the echoing call of "Minho! Mom's having one of his moments, he'll be out in a minute." Could be heard through the door.

"Well that was awkward." Jonghyun sighed and rubbed my back comfortingly. We were both aware of the questions that our youngest would be asking that night.

"I know. Thanks for letting me vent." I sighed and reluctantly stepped out of the older boy's embrace. I turned to look in the mirror and try to relax my tear stained face but a hand caught my shoulder, forcing me to turn back.

"We're not done yet, Mamabum. Come sit down." He ordered and forcefully dragged me towards the L shaped leather sofa placed in the corner of the room.

"Can we not do this?" I asked weakly, already sure of the answer.

"Nope." He replied and pushed me down onto the couch with a soft smile on his face. "We need to talk right now before you do anything else at all. You need to stop taking care of everyone else and take care of yourself for once."

"I really don't want to talk about it, the mood's not right anymore." I sighed and crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Well I want to talk about it." He said and fell onto the couch beside me. He quickly lifted his feet and draped them across my knees, something he hadn't done in years, not since before we got mixed up in the music business.

"Okay." I whispered as the sudden sentimental rush made me otherwise incapable of forming any other response.

"Right or wrong, you like pink." He asked.

"…Right." I sighed and put my chin down dejectedly.

"Right or wrong, you like skinny jeans."

"…Right."

"Right or wrong, you love your hair."

"Right, Jonghyun what are you getting with this? If you're just going to rub it in that I'm acting like a woman then I don't want to here it." I snapped angrily.

"What I'm getting at, Kim Kibum, is that you are making absolutely no sense." He replied sarcastically.

"You just don't understand." I yelled and reached over to slap his thigh.

"I understand perfectly. Everyone is treating you like you're a girl. They dress you like one, pamper you like one, and talk about you like you're one. Don't you think I see it too? I know everything about you, Kibum. It's you that doesn't understand." He snapped and smacked my shoulder in response.

"I understand perfectly! I understand that everyone treats me like a girl because I look like one."

"No, it's because you carry yourself like one." Jonghyun snapped causing me to stop cold. It felt as if someone had stabbed me until he rolled his eyes and smacked the back of my head. "By letting them get to you, you're acting like a girl. I've seen it Kibum, the way you've changed yourself to fit their look. You don't need to!"

"Well how am I supposed to fix it?" I asked desperately. My senses felt overwhelmed as I suddenly realized the truth in his words. There was definitely a reason that I chose him to call my best friend.

"Go out there tonight and show them that you're more than a pretty face. Throw yourself into the dance like you used to. Go out there and smirk at those girls until either their knees go weak or the bouncers have to stop them from jumping the barrier!" He said. He had somehow managed to swing his legs around and climb onto his knees without me noticing. He was gripping the front of my T-shirt eagerly as he urged me to do as he was told and before long I was gripping his with just as much force; another childhood trait.

"I'll do it." I said and quickly bounded off of the couch. "Thank you so much, Jonghyun!" I yelled as I grabbed Minho's high top sneakers off of his duffle bag and dashed out the door.

When the time for our performance finally came I was ready, I was so worked up that Jinki had to pull me to the side and ask if I was okay.

We were only performing one song that night. Amigo was out latest hit and the most powerful song we had come out with yet. It was perfect. When my rap section finally came around, Jonghyun and I exchanged one meaningful glance before I blew to the front of our formation.

I saw the surprised look on Taemin's face as I dove into my moves. I had never danced as hard as I was then and I new by the reactions of the girls in the front row that it was working. When the camera began to pass by me, I quickly flipped my hair out of my eyes, made eye contact, and smirked before sinking back into formation with the rest of the members and continuing the rest of the song with just as much spunk.

And then, when it came to out fan meet and I sat quietly signing autographs the highlight of my night came. It was in the form of one small, insignificant girl but the words that came out of her mouth made me jump out of my seat and give her a hug.

"I've never seen pink look so sexy."


End file.
